


The Bond Between Sisters

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: The Kara and Kate love story. [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Girl Penis Alex Danvers, Girl Penis Kare Kane, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Alex and Maggie return from their honeymoon early after Kara fell off the wagon and the shouting between Alex, Maggie and Kate scares Kara off:Can Alex find her sister?





	The Bond Between Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this latest part of the series.
> 
> I love the bond between Kara and Alex in the show and wanted to explore it more in this part.

When Alex found out Kara fell off the wagon she was pissed off, she knew that Kara getting involved with Kate was going to be bad and she hated being right, Kate let Kara down and now because of her Kara had gotten drunk and nearly wound up driving her car, Alex and Maggie packed up their bags and caught the first flight back home.

Maggie didn’t mind, the honeymoon was a bust and her stomach was still reacting to the airplane meal she had on the flight to Hawaii, now she learned her lesson, never again was she going to eat anymore airplane meals, it was also a deal Maggie and Alex agreed on because Maggie knew getting Kate involved was going to end badly and as soon as Alex told her what happened she packed up their bags whilst Alex arranged a flight home that night when Kate informed Alex of what happened.

Kara and Kate were sitting on the couch watching movies later that night, neither of them knew that right now Alex was storming towards the apartment with a worried Maggie on her trail, she had a few chosen words herself for Kate.

Without warning Alex burst into the apartment startling Kate and Kara from their movie, Kara looked to Alex with a pale expression “Alex… what are you doing back home?” she asked confused but instead watched as Kara stormed to the kitchen and grabbed the empty bottle of beer Kara had drunk last night when she fell off the wagon.

“What the hell Kara!” Alex demanded “You promised me you no longer had these in your apartment” she said.

Kara shrunk back in shame “I’m sorry” she whispered.

Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder to calm her down before pulling Kara into her arms “Its ok Kara, we’re just worried about you” she whispered before glaring at Kate “You have some serious explaining to do Kate” she said before dragging Kate towards the kitchen where Maggie was waiting.

“I’m sorry, I was called in for a business meeting and I couldn’t get in contact with Kara, by the time I got here she was drunk and already trying to get into her car” she explained.

Alex shook her head “I knew it was a bad idea to hire you to watch Kara, Maggie tried warning me but I wouldn’t listen” she said

Maggie nodded her head “Yeah, you should have listened” Maggie said clearly not happy with Kate.

Kate sighed heavily “Look I am sorry, I didn’t mean for Kara to get hurt” she said “I did try to get a message to her but my cell was acting up”

Alex was livid “You got a fucking secretary… you should have told her to call Kara and let her know”

“She’s home on maternity leave!” Kate replied raising her voice “And I her replacement is a useless moron!!!”

The shouting went on for a while and Kara was struggling to keep her calm, she began to flash back to Alex’s shouting after the car crash, she could remember the doctors and the nurses hovering over her, Kara felt it difficult to breath and she clutched the couch tight, the memories of shouting, the car crash, the sound of the paddles charging and the Doctor’s shouting ‘clear’ before hitting her with the paddles when she flatlined.

The memories were overwhelming her, before anyone noticed Kara dashed out of the apartment and into the cold night, the snow falling, she was without her coat and was still in her fluffy slippers.

Alex finally noticed Kara was gone and she instantly began to panic, putting aside their differences they agreed to split up to search for Kara in the locations she would likely be, Kate checked the park where Kara would go and be alone with her thoughts, it was also the place she and Kara would hang out when Kara dropped by the precinct on her breaks and they would go out for coffee.

Kara and Maggie were close, like Kara and Alex were… they were more than friends; Kara treated Maggie like a sister and Maggie was very protective of Kara.

Kate went to the bar Alex told her, it was the place Kara frequented in the past before the crash and after Lena broke up with her, Kate remembered meeting Kara in one of the bars the very first time she came to National City, Kara was more than welcoming to Kara.

Alex though knew the likeliest of places Kara would be… the grave of their farther; Jeremiah Danvers.

Kara was sitting on the bench cold from the snow and shivering, Alex arrived at the grave and found Kara sitting on the bench in front of the grave freezing from the cold, walking over to Kara; Alex sat down and handed Kara her coat and placed her boots on the ground before wrapping Kara in her arms to warm her up.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again… Damn it Kara” Alex was not happy.

“I’m sorry, just all that shouting made me panic… brought back memories” Kara whispered though her voice came out a shivering mess.

Alex wrapped Kara’s coat around Kara’s shoulders before pointing to the shoes “Put those on” she ordered.

When Kara put her shoes on and zipped her coat up, she settled back into Alex’s side “Have you talked to mom?” Kara asked.

“Nope, you?” Alex asked as she wrapped her right arm around Kara’s shoulders and held her close.

“Not since she threw us out” Kara replied “All because we didn’t want to be like her” she said in disbelief.

“Yeah, well mom wanted us to be bio-engineers like her and dad… instead we became bitter disappointments to her” Alex spat angrily when she remembered her mother’s hateful words “Hated me because I was different” she said.

Kara chuckled “Hated me when I came out to her and began dating Lena” she said.

Alex nodded her head “You know though why I hate her so much though, not because of how much she despised us both for not being bio-engineers like her, not because she hates me for being different” she said as she looked at Kara “I hate her mostly when she refused to come to the hospital, I called and told her you were in a car crash and critical… she simply hung up and went back to work” Alex said.

“I know… dad was the only one who understood up, encouraged us to pursue whatever passion we had” Kara remembered.

“I remember” Alex chuckled “Remember when he took us to the cabin and took us fishing on the lake?” she asked.

Kara laughed “I remember, I also remember you trying to reel in that big fish, I tried to help you and the fishing rod slipped from your hand and we ended up falling backwards into the water” she remembered fondly.

Alex laughed as she nodded her head “Those were good times” she whispered.

“Sad part though was when it ended” Kara said, a tear slipping down her cheeks.

“Yeah… but we knew it was coming, every year that passed dad got weaker” Alex said as she squeezed Kara’s hand “He died before he could get the transplant” she said.

“You think we have it… I mean dad did say it was hereditary” Kara asked looking scared.

“I know… but we’ll survive, we got each other and Maggie” Alex said as she planted a kiss to Kara’s forehead.

“And Kate” Kara replied, Alex growled in response and Kara gently slapped her arm “Now don’t lay blame on Kate, I was the idiot who fell off the wagon last night” she said.

“You know you got to stop drinking, your liver is damaged and if there is a chance that we have the genetic liver disease dad had then your liver will be even more damaged” Alex warned.

Kara nodded her head “Yeah… you’re right” she whispered as she looked at Alex “Go back on your honeymoon Alex… I’ll be fine” she promised.

Alex shook her head “Nope, not until I remove every last trace of alcohol from your apartment and I make sure you start your meetings again, also we’re going to get ourselves tested” she said.

Kara whined “Do we have too?” she asked

“I want to make sure you are safe, I don’t want to lose you to the genetic liver disease that killed dad” Alex said firmly “I’m not losing you”

Kara smiled “I’m not losing you either” she said.

Soon Alex and Maggie returned to their apartment and Alex made an appointment at the hospital.

Kara went to bed after a nice hot shower, Kara left some time before with a promise that she will make it up to Kara.

Maggie was right… she was unreliable but she was going to make time for Kara.

She was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this :)
> 
> Next Part: Maggie and Alex spend a romantic evening together, Kara and Alex receives the results of her test the following day.


End file.
